Is Pyaar Ko Main Kya Naam Du
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Does Love happens twice? If it happens twice...will it be successful? Peep in to know more !


**A/n: Hii everyone…..I'm back with a new DaReya one-shot story. I will update my other stories too. I thought to post this after a while but then got a strong feel to post it earlier. So…here is the new story. Starts on a sad note but ends on happy note….:D **

**Again, the idea credit goes to my sweet friend again. I hope that you'll will like this concept as well. Now…enjoy reading :D **

_**Monday Morning, CID Bureau….**_

A person was seated on his desk with a pile of files in front of him. He was showing himself busy but . actually he was just blankly looking at the file in his hand. There was silence in the bureau. Even the junior officers were now afraid of him as they didn't know when and why he may shout at them. This scene was a usual sight for all from the past 6 months. Something bad had happened in his life making him a tough cop as he was now. He was not the same person he was 6 months back. He was just looking at the file in his hand when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was his best buddy..

Abhijeet- Daya !

Daya- Haan Abhijeet ! Kuch kaam hai kya ?

Abhijeet- Nahi yaar….main soch raha tha ki chal ke coffee pi ke aate hai.

Daya(firm tone)- Nahi Boss…..tum jao na…..Sachin aur Rajat ko le jao. Main yahan hu.

Abhijeet- Daya kab se ye file leke baithe ho. Ab chalo bhi.

Abhijeet tried to close the file in his hand.

Daya(in anger)- Yaar Abhijeet…tumhe samajh nahi aata kya ki maine kya kaha. Nahi peeni mujhe coffee…samjhe tum? Tumhe peeni hai toh jao varna kaam karo. Mujhe disturb mat karo.

He got up from his desk and took the files and moved towards record room. Abhijeet was just staring at him. This person was not his friend and he was not in his usual self too.s Tears rolled down his eyes seeing his best buddy so harsh and rude. He immediately moved out of the bureau.

Meanwhile , Daya returned back and found the bureau empty. He jus sat on his desk with his hands on his head. Tears leaked from his eyes. Her words still echoed in his ears….

" _**Daya….Mere liye mera career zyada important hai. Yahan reh kar bhi kya hasil kar lungi…haan? Agar mujhe aage badhne ko mil raha hai toh main kyun na aage badhu…"**_

"_**Please Daya…baat ko samjho. Hum is rishte ko rakh ke bhi kya kar sakte hai. Main apne career mein aage badhna chahti hu. Main nahi chahti ki main kisi bandhan mein liye behtar yahi hoga ki hum is rishte ko yahin khatam kar de."**_

Daya banged his hand on the desk.

_**Daya's POV- "Kyun….kyun kiya tumne aisa…..kya kami thi mere pyaar mein? Tumhe career mein aage badhna tha toh badhti…..maine nahi rokta tumhe. Main toh yahi chahta tha ki tumhe wo safalta mile jo tum chahti ho. Lekin tumne kya kiya …..rishta hi tod diya aur chali gayi…..mere baare mein socha tak nahi. Bahut swarthy ho tum Muskaan ….bahut swarthi. Tumse ye ummeed nahi thi mujhe. Ek baar bol ke dekhti ki Daya….main ye karna chahti hu….toh main nahi rokta tumhe. JO tumne kiya hai uske liye tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga….kabhi nahi."**_

Meanwhile, Shreya entered the bureau and found only him. As for her, he was her favourite officer, her ideal and her reason to smile. She joined CID 5 months back in place of Muskaan. From Day1 , she wanted to know what has happened to her Daya Sir. She found him sitting alone so moved to greet him up.

Shreya- Good Morning Sir !

He immediately rubbed off his tears and put a fake smile on his face…

Daya- Good Morning Shreya ! Kaisi ho ?

Shreya- Sir…Main toh theek hu lekin aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai? Koi problem?

Daya- Nahi Shreya….Koi problem nahi hai. Tum apna kaam karo.

Shreya(looked at him)-Sir….aap kahein ya na kahein …..Main jaanti hu ki aap pareshan hai, Please Sir…..bataiye na, shayad main aapki kuch madad kar saku.

Daya- Nahi Shreya…..Main theek hu. Bas kuch kadvi yaadein taaza ho gayi. Tum jao aur apna kaam karo. Baaki log bhi aate hi honge.

Shreya(again insisted)- Please Sir ….Meri baat toh suniye. Jab se main aayi hu tab se maine aapko hamesha kisi soch mein doobe hue hi dekha hai. Itna jaan gayi hu ki koi toh problem mujhse probem share karenge toh shayad hum aapki problem solve kar sake. Sir please…..Yahan par sab aapke chehre pe ek hasi dekhne ke liye taras rahe hai. Main bhi aapko muskarate hue dekhna chahti hu. (She paused to look at him…He was silent) Sir….Main nahi jaanti ki kya baat aapko pareshan kar rahi hai lekin aap kab tak ateet mein jeete rahenge...please Sir…kuch toh kahiye.

As Shreya talked about Past, Daya's anger increased…

Daya(rudely and hrshly)- Shreya….ye meri life hai. Mujhe pata hai mere liye kya sahi hai aur kya ek baat…tum meri zindagi mein dakhal na do toh behtar tumhe batane se mere zakhm theek nahi ho jayenge isliye behtar yahi hai ki tum door raho in sab baaton se. Aur ab jao apna kaam karo.

She was looking at him aal while he was speaking and then silently moved to her desk. Daya also got engaged in his work. Soon, all others returned and a normal day began. There was no case , so all were busy in completing their pending works. Shreya completed her work and left early. That's when , Daya realized that how harshly he spoke to her. At the end of the day, he moved out of the bureau and decided to apologize to her. So, he purchased her favourite chocolate and moved to her home.

He reached her home and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and was surprised.

Shreya- Sir…Aap yahan ? Andar aaiye na.

He entered inside and Shreya asked….

Shreya- Ab bataiye sir….aap yahan kaise ?

Daya(tried to smile)- Haan….haan Shreya….wo main tumse sorry kehne aaya tha.

Shreya- Sorry kyun Sir?

Daya- I am sorry Shreya….mujhe tumse rudely baat nhi karni chahiye thi. Pata nahi kyun…ekdum se mujhe gussa aa gaya.I am really sorry Shreya.

Shreya(Smiled)- Sir….Ye baat toh kisi se chupi nahi hai ki aap pareshan hai. Hum bas itna chahte hai ki aap khush rahein. Aur Sir….ateet mein jee kar kya milega hume. Main jaanti hu aapke saath job hi hua hai usey bhulana aasan nahi hai lekin aap koshish kar sakte hai na?

Daya- Shreya….jo mere saath hua hai wo bhulana aasan nahi hai. Koshish kar raha hu bhulane ki lekin mere ateet mein wo insaan hai jisse maine behad pyaar kiya hai. Jab pyaar karne wale door jaate hai tab bahut dard hota hai Shreya….bahut dard.

Tears formed in his eyes but he controlled them.

Shreya- Sir…..Main samajh sakti hu apnon ko khone ka dard. Bahut kuch maine bhi khoya hai. Pehle main bhi yahi sochti thi ki kya karungi….wahi sab sochti rehti thi. Lekin phir khayal aaya ki mere aas-paas bhi kuch log hai jinki khushi mujhse judi hai…..atleast unke liye mujhe hasna seekhna hoga. Sir please….hum sab aapke saath hain. Aapko apne ateet se nikal kar aaj mein jeena hoga. Apne liye na sahi…hamare liye hi sahi….please Sir.

Daya(looked at her)- Shreya…..bahut mushkil hai usey bhulana. Aur haan…..mere liye mera ateet hi mera sab kuch hai. Bhulana itna aasan nahi hai.

For a moment, none of them spoke. Daya handed her the box of chocolates.

Daya- Ye tumhare liye hai Shreya…..and I am sorry once again. Ab main chalta hu.

With this he left without giving Shreya any chance to speak. From there , he went to his favourite place …Beach side and sat on the rock as usual. Since Muskaan left , it was his daily routine to go on the beach and sometimes, he used to spend the whole night on the beach. It was the place which gave him relief in his pains. He was watching the waves coming up and down and were remembering Muskaan's last words…

"_**Daya…..Main nahi chahti ki hum is rishte ko rkhkar pachtaye. Behtar yahi hoga ki hum ek-dusre ko bhul jaayein. Tum bhi aage badho aur main bhi. " **_

Tears rolled down his eyes and he closed his eyes and let them flow. He thought….

"**Kya mujhe pyaar karne ka haq nahi ? Kya main kisi ke pyaar ke kaabil nahi…..kyun har baar aisa hota hai mere saath. Jab bhi kisi ko chaha wo hamesha mujhse door chala gaya….kya main itna bura hoon?" **

He spent the whole night on the beach thinking about Muskaan and what all happened between them. He came out of his thoughts when the first rays of sun touched his face. He checked the time….it was 7:00 am. He moved back towards home , got fresh and went to the bureau. Today also, he was the first one to come. But, to his surprise , the next person to enter the bureau was Shreya . He looked at her and saw a smile on her face.

Daya- Arey Shreya…..aaj itni jaldi kaise?

Shreya- Sir…mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi.

Daya- Par Shreya main pehle bhi keh chuka hu ki mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni.

Shreya(smiled)- Sir…main kal ke baare mein koi baat nahi karungi. Main toh bas ye batana chahti thi ki aaj maine gajar ka halwa banaya hai. Aur main jaanti hu ki aapko bahut pasand hai. ISliye please taste karke bataiye na.

Daya(firm tone)- Shreya…..Ab mujhe halwa pasand nahi.

Shreya- Sir Please….Mere liye…..sirf ek chammach. (She made a innocent puppy face…which he couldn't ignore)

Daya- Achcha lao do.

She smiled widely and served him with that. He tasted it and said….

Daya- Wakai Shreya…..halwa bahut tasty hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Thank you Sir…! Aap aur lijiye na.

She served him with more…..At this point, in the long 6 months…today he smiled genuinely. This smile could tell her that yes he is a bit better. From that day on, whenever he used to be with Shreya, he used to smile and used to be happy. This was a happy news for all others in the bureau. Shreya, too always kept on doing things which made him smile. Both started loving each-others company. Even , Sometimes Daya went to pick her up from her home and would even drop her back.

With the passing days, they grew more closer. One day , Daya realized that Shreya is falling for him. For him, he thought that he could never love anybody again in his life or if he could then he would not be able to return back the love the other one deserves.

That day, he decided to ignore Shreya. Shreya was surprised at this behaviour from him. She tried to talk to him but he showed as if he was very bbusy. At the end of the day, He didn't even asked Shreya that whether she needed any help. Shreya was a little hurt by his behaviour. Even he was feeling guilty of not talking to her. That day, he went to the beach as he was feeling sad. He thought for a while and found that whenever he was with Shreya , he was not that sad. But today not talking to her made him feel sad. He was sitting on his usual place when he saw a familiar figure sitting on his opposite side. He was surprised to see her there , but decided to to talk to her. So , he moved towards her and sat near her and asked….

Daya- Kulfi khaogi? Tumhe kulfi pasand hai na?

She came out of her thoughts and looked at him.

Shreya-Sir….aap yahan?

Daya- Haan…..kyun? nahi aa sakta?

Shreya(tried to smile)- Nahi Sir…wo baat nahi hai. Wo kya hai na beach ke is side bahut kam log aate hai. Aur aaap toh hamesha wahan baithte hai na.(She pointed towards the place where he used to sit) Isliye main chaunk gayi.

Daya- Shreya…Un kam logon mein main bhi shamil hoon. Aur yahan zyadatar wahi log tumhe milenge jinhe zindagi ne kabhi na kabhi dard diya hota hai.

Shreya- Toh kya hume zindagi bhar usi dard ko sehte rehna chahiye?

Daya- Shreya….dard bhulana bahut mushkil hota hai. Jo is waqt mere saath ho raha hai. AUr main nhi chahta ki meri wajah se tum apni zindagi kharab karo.

Shreya(looked at him)- Aap kya kehna chahte hain?

Daya- Yahi ki mere liye pareshan hona chhod do. Aur apni zindagi mein aage badho. Shreya….main tumhe kabhi wo khushiyan , wo pyaar nahi de paunga jiski tum haqdaar ho.

Shreya(looked at him)- Maine aapse kabhi kuch nahi maanga aur na hi maangungi. Agar aap mere saath hai yahi mere liye bahut badi baat hai. Main jaanti hu aap Muskaan se pyaar karte hai …lekin unhone(she was cut by him)

Daya- Haan….bahut pyaar karta hu main Muskaan se. Chahkar bhi bhula nahi pa raha hu usey. Jaanta hu ki wo mera ateet hai lekin usey bhula nahi pa raha hu. Isliye main chahta hu ki tum meri chinta chhod ke apni zindagi ki parwah karo.

Shreya was just looking at him.

Daya- Kya dekh rahi ho? Don't you love me?

Shreya(looked away)- Haan…bhut pyaar karti hu aapse. Lekin aapki khushi se meri khushi hai. Agar aap nahi chahte ki hamare rishte ko pyaar ka naam diya jaaye toh wahi hoga. Lekin hum dost toh hamesha rahenge. Aur rahi baat zindagi mein aage badhne ki toh main koshish karungi ki aisa kar paun.

Daya was staring at her. He didn't know about this side of a woman. She found him staring at her.

Shreya- Ab aap kya dekh rahe hai?

Daya-Yahi ki tumhari aur muskaan ki soch mein kitna fark hai. Kaise itna fark ho sakta hai. Muskaan ne apne career ke liye mujhse rishta toda aur tum rishta na hote hue bhi usey nibhana chahti ho. Ye jaante hue bhi ki main tumhe utna pyaar nahi de paunga jiski tum haqdaar ho.

Shreya(smiled)- Aapka saath hi mere liye bahut hai. Ek baat main jaanti hu ki jo mera ho nahi sakta uski chah bhi nahi rakhni chahiye mujhe. Aur main jaanti hu ki ek jeevansaathi ki tarah na sahi lekin ek dost ki tarah aap hamesha mere saath hai…hai na?

Both of them looked at each other and Daya nodded as Yes.

Shreya(smiled)- Thank you !

He smiled and got up.

Daya-Chalo Shreya….bahut derr ho gayi hai. Main tumhe ghar chhod deta hu.

Shreya- Sir…Aap jaiye. Main chali jaungi.

Daya- Sure?

Shreya- Yes Sir…aap jaiye.

Daya nodded and left from there. Shreya sat there for some more time and then she also returned back home. At her place, Purvi was waiting for her.

Purvi – Kahan thi tu? Kab se call kar rahi hu par madam ne phone band kar rakha hai. Kahan gayi thi?

Shreya- Beach par thi.

Purvi(naughtily)- Ohhoo..! Beach par ….wo bhi Daya Sir ke saath…hmmmm….how romantic…

Shreya(firm tone)- Purvi…aisa kuch nahi hai jo tu soch rahi hai. Aaj mood off tha isliye beach par gayi thi.

Purvi- Mujhe pata hai kya aur kya nahi. Jab bhi Daya Sir tere saath hote hai toh khush rehte hai aur tub hi unke saath khush rehti hai. Tu har wo cheez karti hai jo sir ko achchi lagti hai….ye pyaar nahi toh aur kya hai?

Shreya- Dekh Purvi….Mujhe is baare mein koi baat nahi karni. Aur tu bhi ye baat achchi tarah jaanti hai ki Daya Sir Muskaan se pyaar karte hai. Aur main nahi chahti ki wo meri wajah se koi decision le.

Purvi- Haan….chahte the wo Muskaan ko lekin ab wo nahi hai. Abhi sirf tu hai aur wo hai. Chal tu hi keh de ki tu unse pyaar nahi karti.

Shreya(firmer tone)- Dekh Purvi….mujhe is baare mein koi baat nahi karni. Daya Sir…ek dost ki tarah mere saath hai yahi kaafi hai mere liye. Aur please….ab is baare mein koi baat nahi hogi…samjhi tu?

Purvi- Acha theek hai….Nahi karti baat. Waise bhi kal koi tujhe dekhne aa raha hai.

Shreya- Kaun?

Purvi(smiled)_ Tu usey jaanti hai. CHal….kal milte hai. Good night.

Shreya- Good Night !

With this Purvi left and Shreya moved to her room. She changed and lied on bed. She was tired, yet sleep was miles away from her was staring the ceiling and remembered his words.

"_**Shreya…..Main tumhe kabhi wo pyaar aur khushiyan nahi de paunga jiski tum haqdaar ho. Behtar yahi hoga ki tum apni zindagi mein badho."**_

**Shreya's POV- Daya Sir…..Main jaanti hu aap mere nahi ho sakte. Aur main aapko force bhi nahi karungi ki aap mujhse pyaar karein. Mere liye yahi kaafi hai ki aap mujhe apna dost maante hai aur mere saath hai.**

On the other hand…..Daya was standing in the balcony and was staring at the stars and moon in the sky. For a change, that day he was thinking about Shreya. Her words echoed in his mind…..

"_**Haan….Bahut pyaar karti hu aapse. Lekin jaanti hu ki aap kabhi mere nahi ho sakte. Hamare rishte ko pyaar ka naam nahi diya jayega. Wahi hoga jo aap chahte hai."**_

He gazed at Muskaan's picture kept on the side table. He picked it up and looked at her picture and then looked at Shreya's picture. He looked at Muskaan's picture and it seemed as if he was talking to it….

"**Muskaan….jaanti ho tum mein aur Shreya mein sabse bada fark kya hai? Fark ye hai ki tumne apne career ke liye hamare rishte ko bhi daanv pe laga diya aur Shreya ….wo ladki rishta na hote hue bhi usey nibhana chahti hai. Tumne sirf apni khushi ke baare mein socha lekin wo apni khushii bhulkar dusron ki khushi mein hi khush rehti hai. Kyun kiya tumne aisa ?"**

He threw the picture on the floor and he himself laid down on bed thinking about Shreya.

**Next Morning …..**

Daya was the first one to reach the bureau as usual. He went to his desk and started doing his work. Shreya was on leave as someone was coming to meet her. After a while , Abhijeet entered and found him lost in his file. But, he knew that his best buddy was not concentrating on his file. He tapped his shoulder…Daya looked up…..

Daya- Arey Abhijeet….tum kab aaye?

Abhijeet- Jab tum is file mein doobe hue the. Waise sab theek toh hai na ?

Daya(tries to sound casual)- Haan….kya hoga yaar?

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Kuch nahi yaar….Bas aise hi puch raha tha. Kal tum phir se beach par gaye the na?

Daya- Haan Abhijeet...Main beach par gaya tha. Kya karu Abhijeet…..6 mahine baad bhi usey puri tarah bhula nahi paaya hu. Kahin na kahin wo aaj bhi mujhse judi hui hai. Karu toh karu kya main?

Abhijeet- Daya jo hua so hua. Ab ek nayi shuruat karo.

Daya- Main koshish kar raha hu Abhijeet. But still I love her….!

Abhijeet smiled and Daya moved out of the bureau.

On the other hand , Shreya was at her home. In the afternoon , a family came to meet her. The guy who came was none other than her college bestiee…._**Sameer Malhotra**_. Shreya was surprised to see him there.

Shreya- Sam (As she used to call Sameer) tum ?

She rushed to hug him. For her , he was her best friend but for him she was his love…the person with whom he wanted to spend his life. They both were talking happily. Sameer's mother was happy to see them together. She moved towards Shreya and cupped her face and kissed on her forehead….

Sam's Mother- Sameer….mujhe teri pasand pe naaz hai. Ek achchi bahu dhundhi tune mere liye.

Sameer and Shreya just smiled. His mother removed a bangle from her hand and slipped it into Shreya's hand saying that this was for her daughter-in-law. With that they left and Shreya locked herself in her room. She was not happy with this marriage. She was crying. But suddenly, she realized that….

" _**Jab Daya Sir se mera rishta nahi ho sakta toh mujhe aage badhna hoga. Daya Sir bhi toh yahi chahte hain. Jo mera nahi ho sakta uske liye ro kar bhi koi faayeda nahi hai."**_

She made herself ready to get married to Sameer.

On the other hand, When Daya got the news of Shreya's marriage, he left the bureau and went in the cafeteria. He ordered a coffee for himself and sat on his usual was lost in his thoughts when someone tapped on his shoulder. When he looked up , he was surprised +shocked.

Daya- Ab tum yahan kyun aayi ho? Ab kya chahti ho mujhse?

Muskaan- Sirf tumhe chahti hu.

Daya(laughed sarcastically)- Tum…tum mujhe chahti ho….achcha joke kar leti ho tum Muskaan. Agar tum mujhe sach mein chahti toh mujhe chhod kar kabhi na jaati.

Muskaan- I am sorry Daya….i am really sorry. Main jaanti hu jo bhi maine kiya galat kiya. Lekin ye sach hai ki maine sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai. Paise aur shohrat ki chah ne mujhe andha kar diya tha. Bhul gayi thi ki asli daulat toh main peeche chhod ke ja rahi hu. (she was crying) Aur tumse door jaane ke baad hi ehsaas hua ki main kya kho rahi thi. Mujhe maaf kar do Daya.

Daya(firmly)- Tumne jo kiya wo maafi ke layak bhi nahi galat kiya tumne Muskaan. Aur iske liye main kabhi tumhe maaf nahi karunga.

He was about to leave from there when Muskaan hold his hand.

Muskaan- Daya...jo galti karta hai usey ek mauka aur diya jaata hai. Bas ek mauka aur de do Daya….sirf ek tumse bahut pyaar karti hu . Agar ye mauka bhi maine gawa diya toh phir jo tum chahoge waise hi hoga.

Daya looked at her and thought of giving her a chance. He nodded his head in Yes. Muskaan smiled and hugged , too hugged her back. So , everything was back to normal except for Daya and Shreya.

Though , Daya decided to give a second chance to Muskaan , yet he was not happy. It was true that he loved her and had not forgotten her but now there was something else that was making him sad and restless.

He couldn't understand that why the news of Shreya's marriage made him sad. 5 days passed since Muskaan came back. In these 5 days, She realized that he was not the same Daya she used to love. She felt as if he was not her Daya….He had changed a lot. On the other hand . Sameer also realized the same. He found that the always charming and bubbly girl Shreya was no more the same. She had turned silent and more responsible.

It was Saturday. There was no case in the bureau….so that day , Daya left the bureau early and moved towards the beach. He went to his usual place and looked at the wave coming up and down. He was looking all around him when he spotted her again sitting at the same place where they met last time. He wanted to speak to her , so moved towards her.

He sat beside her and found her staring at the waves coming up and down. He tapped on her shoulder. She came out of her trance at the tap and looked up.

Shreya- Daya Sir ! Sir aap yahan? Aapko toh ab Muskaan ke saath hona chahiye tha.

Daya- Yahi sawal main tumse karu toh ? Tumhe bhi toh Sameer ke saath hona chahiye tha. Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya- Sameer ko kuch kaam tha isliye maine hi usse kaha ki wo mujhe yahan chhod de. Wo pehle taiyar nahi hua lekin fir maan gaya. Yahan par ek ajeeb sa sukoon mehsoos hota hai.

Daya(looking at the waves)- Haan Shreya….yahan ye paani ke behne ki aawaz achchi lagti hai. Aur yahan baithkar aasmaan ke taaron ko dekhna….yahi sbse khubsurat cheez hai.

Shreya- Haan Sir….Kaash Zindagi bhi itni khubsurat hoti. Lekin shayad insaan ko hamesha kisi na kisi dard se guzarna padta hai.

Daya(with a slight smile)- Haan Shreya….sahi kaha. Aur kabhi kabhi wo dard insaan bhi apne aap ko deta hai.

Shreya was looking at the waves and just nodded her head as Yes. Daya looked at her and found her lost.

Daya- Kya sochne lagi Shreya?

Shreya- Kuch nahi Sir….Bas aise hi apni zindagi ke baare mein soch rahi thi. Ajeeb hoti hai na ye zindagi...

Daya- Haan Shreya…..Zindagi mein mushkil na ho toh insaan seekhega kaise. Khair chalo …bahut der rho gayi hai. Main tumhe ghar chhod deta hu.

Shreya nodded and agreed to go with him. In the car,silence prevailed between them. After a while , they reached Shreya's home. Shreya stepped out and thanked him and he made his way to his home.

When Daya reached home, he found Muskaan asleep on the couch in living room. He moved to the kitchen to drink water. At the same time, his phone rang and he became upset after attending the call….He immediately called Shreya and she picked it up.

Daya(paniced)- Shreya ….tum theek toh ho na? Is everything alright?

Shreya- Haan Sir….Sab theek hai. Abhi aap hi toh mujhe chhod kar gaye hain.

Daya- Shreya ...ghar ko achchi tarah se lock karo aur kisi ko bhi mat kholna darwaza. Main aa raha hu tumhare ghar.

He disconnected the call and hurried towards Shreya's home. But , to his badluck , he met with an accident.

On the other hand, Shreya was worried for him as it had been 2 hours since he called her but had not reached there. She was pacing up and down in her room when her phone rang. It was Purvi…Shreya picked the call immediately.

Shreya- Haan Purvi bol !

Purvi- Shreya …..wo….(She stopped)

Shreya(panic)- Purvi jaldi bol na kya hua ?

Purvi- Shreya…tu jaldi City Hospital aa ja. Wo Daya Sir ka accident ho gaya hai .

Shreya(shocked)- Kyaaa? Lekin aise kaise….

Purvi- Shreya ….tu bas jaldi aa.

Shreya disconnected the call and hurried for the hospital. She hurried to Purvi and asked….

Shreya- Purvi…..Kya hua ? Daya Sir theek toh hai na ? Zyada chot toh nahi aayi na ?

Purvi- Shreya….Relax….Daya Sir theek hai. Unka accident hua tha.

Shreya- Lekin ab wo theek hai na?

Meanwhile, The nurse came out and asked for Shreya. Shreya moved inside the ward. She saw Daya sitting .

Daya- Shreya…..tum theek toh ho na? Kuch hua toh nahi na tumhe?

Shreya- Sir….Mujhe kya hoga….lekin aapko kya hua? Kisne kaha tha aapse rough driving karne ke liye?

Daya- Pareshan tha isliye ye sab ho gaya.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet entered inside….

Abhijeet- Aur tumhe pareshan karne ka kisi ka plan tha.

Shreya- Kya matlab?

Abhijeet- Shreya…..kisi ne Daya ko ye kaha ki tumhari jaan ko khatra hai. Isliye wo pareshan ho gaya. Lekin Daya….ye sirf tumhe ghar se bahar nikalne ki chaal thi. Unhe pata tha ki tum Shreya ki madad ke liye jaoge aur wahin par unhone tumpar hamla kiya.

Daya- Par hai kaun wo log?

Abhijeet- Honge kisi aradhi ke dost ya rishtedaar jo tumhe nuksaan pahuchana chahte hai. Par achchi baat ye hai ki tum dono safe ho.

Shreya- Haan Sir…..aur itna toh main jaanti hu ki Daya sir ke hote hue mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta.

Daya stared at her when she said that. This statement by her showed how much she loved him and trusted him. Abhijeet moved out to find more about the people who attacked Daya. After a while , the nurse came in with Soup for Daya and handed the bowl to him. But, Daya was unable to hold the spoon as his hand was hurt. Shreya noticed it and silently took the bowl from his hands and started feeding him and he couldn't do anything except to stare at her. He didn't even stopped her. Someone was watching this from outside with teary eyes. It was Muskaan. She decided to ask about them to Purvi and moved towards her….

Muskaan- Purvi !

Purvi- Haan Muskaan….Kya hua ?

Muskaan- Mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai. Kya tum mujhe jawab dogi?

Purvi(smiled)- Agar mere paas jawab hue toh zarur dungi. Tum pucho ?

Muskaan- Mujhe tumse Daya aur Shreya ke baare mein puchna hai. Ye dono (but was cut by Purvi)

Purvi- Daya Sir aur Shreya achche dost hai. Jab Daya Sir pareshaan the tab Shreya hi thi unke saath.

Muskaan- Aur Pyaar? Kya wo dono ek dusre ko chahte hai ?

Purvi- Daya Sir ka toh nahi pata lekin haan Shreya unse pyaar karti hai.

Muskaan(smiled)- Bas yahi jaanna tha. Aur tumhare Daya sir bhi Shreya se pyaar karte hain. Daya ab mera nahi raha. Ab mujhe Daya aur Shreya ko ek karna hai. Kya tum mera saath dogi?

Purvi(smiled)- Ofcourse Muskaan…..Lekin hum karenge kya ?

They heard a voice….

Voice- Main batata hu ki hum kya karenge?

Girls turned and found Sameer.

Purvi –Sameer tum yahan?

Sameer(smiled)- Haan Purvi…wo Shreya se baat hui thi tab wo pareshan thi Usne hospital ka bola toh yahan aaya.

Purvi- Haan….Daya Sir pe kisi ne hamla kiya hai.

Sameer- Haan…aur abhi dekha toh madam apne Daya Sir ko soup pila rahi thi aur Daya Sir usey hi dekhe ja rahe hai.

He spoke in such a manner that made Purvi and Muskaan laugh.

Sameer- Acha chalo….ab plan ye hai ki dono ko ek dusre se door rakha agle 2 din tk Daya Sir se nahi milegi.

Muskaan- Usse kya hoga?

Sameer- MuskaanJi…dekhti jaiye….hota hai kya?(to Purvi)- Chal…Shreya ko lekar aa.

Purvi nodded and moved into the ward. There she saw Daya sleeping and Shreya was sitting holding his hand. Purvi tapped on her shoulder.

Purvi- Bahut pyaar karti hai na tu Daya Sir se? Isliye ro rahi hai na ?

Shreya- Haan…Bahut pyaar karti hu main unse.

Daya woke up when Purvi came in but pretended as if sleeping.A smile formed on his lips when Shreya said that she loved him.

Purvi- Toh phir tu Sameer ko sach bata de…..kyun kar rahi hai ye shaadi?

Shreya- Kyunki mujhe nahi pata ki Daya Sir mujhse pyaar karte bhi hai ya nahi. Aur waise bhi 2 din baad meri shaadi hai.

Purvi- Theek hai Shreya teri marzi….waise Sameer tera bahar wait kar raha hai. Chal ja….tujhe aur bhi kaam honge na.

Shreya nodded and left from there. Daya was again left sad and restless.

For the next 2 days, Shreya didn't came to meet him. This made him more sad. It was around 4pm in the evening when Daya received a call from Abhijeet. He sounded worried and tensed.

Daya- Haan Abhijeet bolo!

Abhijeet- Daya…wo….wo Shreya….(he stopped)

Daya(paniced)- Kya hua…kya hua Shreya ko? Wo theek toh hai?

Abhijeet- Daya…Shreya ki jaan ko khatra hai. Tum jaldi se jaldi Shreya ke ghar ke paas wale beach pe pahucho. Usey hamari madad chahiye.

Daya- Theek hai…Main dekhta hoon.

Daya hurried towards the beach. On the other hand….Muskaan called Shreya.

Shreya- Haan Muskaan bolo.

Muskaan- Shreya…..Daya….Daya ki jaan ko khatra hai.

Shreya(Shocked)- Kyaa? :o Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Muskaan? Hua kya hai ?

Muskaan(was crying)- Shreya…..Daya ko kisi ka phone aaya tha aur usne usey beach par bulaya hai. Tumhare ghar se toh beach paas hai na….Please dekho na.

Shreya- Haan main dekhti hu Muskaan. Kuch nahi hoga Daya Sir ko.

She disconnected and hurried towards the beach. Daya was also there searching impatiently for her. She spotted him soon and shouted….

Shreya- Daya Sir!

Daya looked in the direction of voice and was relieved to see her fine. Both moved towards each other. He hold her from her shoulders.

Daya- Tum theek toh ho na? Kuch hua toh nahi na tumhe? Kahin chot toh nahi lagi?

Shreya was just looking at his worried face…

Shreya- Main bilkul theek hu Sir…..lekin aap yahan kyun aaye kisi ke bhi phone call par. Agar aapko kuch ho jaata toh?

Daya(surprised)- Phone call?

Shreya- Haan…Muskaan ne bataya ki …..(suddenly she stopped when something striked her mind.)

Now , both of them got that this was a plan to make them meet there.

Daya- Thank god tum theek ho. Meri toh jaan hi nikal gayi thi.

Shreya- Jab aapke accident ki khabar suni tab kaan toh meri nikli thi. Agar wakai mein kuch ho jaata toh?

Daya- Toh kya? Tumhe kya farak padta? Tum toh aayi hi nahi mujhse milne.

Shreya- Bahut fark padta hai mujhe?

Daya(looked in her eyes)- Kyun?

Shreya- Kyunki aapse pyaar karti hu. Aapke dard se mujhe bhi dard hota hai. Lekin shayad meri kismet mein kisi aur se bandhna likha hai. Aaj meri shaadi hai.

Daya- Shreya….Mat karo ye shaadi. Marr jaunga main tumhare bina.

Shreya stared at what he said.

Daya- Haan Shreya….sach keh raha hu. Tumhari shaadi taye hone ke baad mujhe realize hua ki shayad main tumse pyaar karne laga hu. Muskaan ke wapas aane ki utni khushi nahi hui Kistna tumhari shaadi ki baat se pareshan ho gaya tha. I love you Shreya! Agar is baar tumne bhi chhod diya toh Daya ka koi astitva nahi rahega. Mana kar do is shaadi se Shreya.

Ters rolled down her eyes…..

Shreya- Main ye shaadi karna bhi nahi chahti thi.

Daya- Toh tumse kisne kaha ye shaadi karne ke liye….Main nahi reh sakta tumhare bina.

Shreya-Kya sach mein aap mujhse pyaar karte hai?

Daya nodded as YES. Shreya smiled thru tears and hugged him tight saying….

"I Love you too"

Daya hugged her back and this time his grip was even tighter as if he felt that someone would take her away from him. Meanwhile, the whole team including Sameer and Muskaan came ut clapping for them. Muskaan and Sameer congratulated them and left from there. Purvi came up to Shreya…

Purvi- Ab toh tu khush hai na ?

Shreya(while blushing)- Haan.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Toh chalo deri kis baat ki? 9 baje ka muhurat hai aur 7 baj chuki hai. Jaldi karo. Chat mangni pat byah ka waqt hai.

Daya and Shreya shyly smiled and they headed to Shreya's home. DaReya got married and were now very happy. Finally, Their Love found the happy ending.

**A/n: Sooo…HAPPIIIEEEZZ ENDINNNGGSSS ! **

**I hope DaReya lovers will like it. **

**Kia Mehra- I hope you will like it as its your idea. **

**Lemme know in the reviews guys…!**

**Take Care !**


End file.
